A system for providing liquid fuel to a gas turbine may include a forwarding skid arranged to deliver the fuel from storage tanks to the turbine. A multiple turbine arrangement may require a plurality of such skids sufficient to meet the fuel demands of the various turbines.
An existing forwarding skid known to applicants includes a two-pump arrangement having a capacity to supply fuel to only one turbine. Accordingly, with this skid configuration, a total of six forwarding skids would be required to supply a six-turbine system. The addition of each forwarding skid also requires additional piping, connections and devices.
Each forwarding skid has an inlet connected to the fuel storage tanks and an outlet to a respective turbine, thereby requiring separate piping for each additional forwarding skid. Furthermore, the fuel output from each forwarding skid must be adjusted separately. Therefore, not only is extra piping required, but additional devices are needed for each additional forwarding skid. Accordingly, for multiple-turbine arrangements, use of this existing forwarding skid is both cost prohibitive and space prohibitive.
What is needed is a fuel forwarding skid having the capacity to supply a multiple turbine system in a manner that allows effective and easy adjustment of the fuel output to each of the turbines.